This invention is in the field of construction tiles and more particularly in the field of roofing tiles, sometimes of metal or of a synthetic material such as a plastic.
For many years roofing material has been commonly corrugated galvanized iron, or consisted of tiles made of fired clay. More recently, cement tiles have been utilized. These types of tiles however are extremely heavy and expensive to manufacture and ship. Certain of these tiles are in overlapping configuration as to their portions, particularly the cement tiles, making them difficult to mold and economically prohibitive to fabricate.
The prior art also does not provide construction tiles of metal that are self-interlocking without the use of external clips or fasteners.